The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the internet of things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The internet of everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “detecting technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected cars, a smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
On the other hand, with the development of semiconductor technology and wireless communication technology, a mobile device, such as a smart phone, has changed many domains of our lives. For example, it becomes possible to use a service to remotely control facility operations using the smart phone.
However, in order to remotely control the facility operations using the smart phone, it is required to replace the existing facility by a smart facility that is compatible to receive the control of the smart phone, and this may cause a great cost and inconvenience to a user.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus, in which a sensor device is introduced to the existing facility to determine the kind of the facility and to register the facility in a gateway so that the existing facility can be controlled by a terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.